


Unwanted Attention

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #10: Snowflakes. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #10: Snowflakes. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)

They spent longer in the Apothecary than Severus had intended, but Albus proved to be a worthy companion, showing a keen interest in the wide range of different potions ingredients and their various uses. Severus didn’t object to answering his many questions, pleased to see his obvious enthusiasm for the subject. Perhaps, in a couple of years, he might have a student who actually enjoyed his lessons.

As they walked up towards the Leaky Cauldron together, Severus felt a small gloved hand slip into his and he had to mask a rush of unexpected, and of course entirely foolish, sentiment.

~~~

The magical wall soon came into view through the curtain of falling snowflakes and, removing his wand from beneath his cloak, Severus tapped the particular bricks that would allow them access. The muffled quiet of the snow was soon replaced by raucous laughter and the loud murmur of multiple conversations. Scanning the crowd for Harry, Severus spotted him near the fire, along with James, Lily, and an unknown women, who was chatting and smiling… and standing entirely too close to Harry.

“Severus!” Harry grinned, spotting him.

“Severus?” the women repeated, turning. The easy smile disappeared, her expression turning fearful. “Snape.”

~~~

“Yes,” Harry said cheerfully. “Have you met my fiancé?”

Her confidence had well and truly vanished now. “I… no, I…” She laughed nervously, straightening her dress. “Well, I’d best be going anyway. Nice to meet you, Harry.”

Severus felt a stab of satisfaction as she sent another terrified look in his direction and then vanished into the crowd. 

“I was beginning to think you’d never get here,” Harry murmured as Severus’ arm slid around his waist possessively.

“Saved again,” Severus smirked.

“I didn’t like her very much,” Lily announced from her chair, pulling a face. “Can we go home now?”


End file.
